


Roomates for the week (Dapperstache)

by Princeofflies



Series: Dapperstache Stories [1]
Category: Youtuber Egos - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Candy factory, Cute, Fluff, Food Fight, Implied Danti, Jacksepticeyeegos - Freeform, M/M, Markiplier masion, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Youtubeegos, Youtuberegos, blood and gore warning, dapperstache - Freeform, markiplieregos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princeofflies/pseuds/Princeofflies
Summary: "Wilford this is JJ. Jameson Jackson. He will be rooming with you for the next week. You won't have any noise problems. He's mute. He does have a board and will write on it if he wants. Unless you know sign which I doubt. Thought you could room together mostly cause of your moustaches." Jake grinned.
Relationships: Danti (Implied), Doctor Lovin(Implied), Dr. Iplier/Dr. Schneeplestein(Implied), Schneeplier(Implied), WilfordWarfstache/JamesonJackson, dapperstache
Series: Dapperstache Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930654
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Roomates for the week (Dapperstache)

TRIGGER WARNINGS: Murder, slight mention of abuse and implied smut.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Wilford I need to talk to you," Mark shouted.

Wilford turned around and walked to the loud you tuber. "Whatcha want boss man?" Wilford asked grinning.

Mark opened his mouth but Jack cut him off. "Yer sharing a room with one of my egos. Play nice bubblegum."

"Jack I don't,"

Wilford interrupted Mark. "One of them. I can stand them for a little bit but you know how much I like it quite. You can't get a word in edgewise with those egos of yours." Wilford fumed. No one knew why Wilford didn't like people talking. Dark thought it had something to do with his need for attention. Wilford could only take so much noise in a day before he would hide in his room. Dr. Iplier said it was sensory overload, something to do with Wilford's party habits that ended in death.

Mark opened his mouth again before being cut off by Jack again. "I really don't think that will be a problem."

"And why pray tell," Wilford's voice rose with every word. He didn't like not getting his way. Most of the time he would snap and shoot someone. He had many moods and at the moment he was grumpy. It could change in a heartbeat though.

A tap on the shoulder interrupted him. A pale man blinked at him. Cocking his head to the side like a dog. He had a black moustache and blower hat. He was obviously one of Jacks egos. He moved his hands in fast motions something Wilford recognized as sign language. The man stopped and turned to Jack and began to move his hands again. Wilford just stared. The man looked back to him and did a motion with his jaw. Wilford's jaw snapped shut and he stood straighter, studying the man.

"Wilford this is JJ. Jameson Jackson. He will be rooming with you for the next week. You won't have any noise problems. He's mute. He does have a board and will write on it if he wants. Unless you know sign which I doubt. Thought you could room together mostly cause of your moustaches." Jake grinned.

"Fine," Wilford said.

He did have an extra bed in his room due to the times the septiceyes came over. Anti usually was supposed to stay with him but opted to sleep in Darks room for reasons. He turned around to see that JJ has disappeared. It was like he wasn't even there.

Wilford walked away from the two you tubers. "You didn't let me say anything!" Mark cried.

"Can't get a word in edgewise can ya."

Wilford rolled his eyes and walked up the stairs it was going to be a long week.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Wilford looked up from his magazine when the door creaked open. He made eye contact with Jameson. Jameson looked at the floor and held up a whiteboard. "I know you don't want me here but I am quiet." Wilford nodded slowly. Jameson froze and started to erase the words. Grabbing a dry erase marker from his pocket. He chewed his lip as he scribbled furiously.

Wilford put his magazine down and hopped out of the bed, walking over to JJ. He pushed the board down so he could see the other mans face. He leaned down so that their noses were almost touching. Jameson turned a pale shade of pink. "It's fine." He glanced at the bored. "And if you write sorry one more time I will shoot you."

Jameson raised an eyebrow. "Aw. Are you not scared?"

Jameson shoved his board in Wilford's face. Wilford took a step back in surprise. "I live with Anti."

"So your not afraid of me?"

More writing. "Should I be?"

"Only if you do something I don't like. Well, I have been known to kill people for being nice."

"I know I watched your interview with Mark."

Wilford grinned. "You did? How did you like it?"

"You're insane."

"Aw thank you, dear."

Jameson still did not look impressed. "Sorry to say I haven't seen your videos. Didn't know you existed till today."

"You don't want to watch my videos."

"What tone am I supposed to read that in."

"A warning one, billboard."

"So you're from the '20s then."

"My arm is tired."

Jameson walked to the other bed and collapsed onto it.

"But I was just getting to know you." He didn't receive an answer. "Jameson?"

Wilford rolled the mute ego over to see he was sleeping. "Never in my life have I see anyone get to sleep that fast."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Jameson walked into the dining room, rubbing his eyes, only to be pulled to the side and pushed behind an overturned table. Wilford was grinning at him and Anti was shouting something. Dark was on his phone texting, someone. Food flew everywhere. Anti laughed and chucked something at the other side of the room before ducking back down.

"JáMęśòñ wHÃt arė ÿoÛ doiñg hërĒ?" Anti asked.

Jameson pointed to Wilford who was throwing bananas at the other side of the room. What happened?

"King of squirrels accidentally let go of a jar of peanut butter covered in soap. It hit Jackie in the face who threw an orange at Bing. Then Anti screamed food fight and all hell broke loose," Dark said nonchalantly.

"Why hasn't anyone stopped this?"

"ThÊŸ lêFt Ùs ÂlŁ álØÑĘ. ThĖ hŌùŠe įś ÖùRs!"

"You were walking right into a war zone. I wouldn't want that pretty little face to get messed up." Wilford said sitting back down as an onslaught of baked goods were thrown at them.

"DöŃ't flÍRT WÏth mŸ BRøThęr WârFŠtâçHë." Anti warned.

"Don't flirt with mine glitch bitch."

Anti rolled his eyes. Jameson rapidly moved his hands before stopping. He blushed and looked away. Wilford's eyebrows furrowed. "He signed that we need a plan," Dark said.

"That we do my good man!" Wilford said patting Jameson on the back.

Dark groaned and went back to his phone. "Į sÂÿ Wé ùŠè JÁMéŠøñ Ãś Å dëçØÿ."

Jameson shook his head. "I also say we don't," Wilford said.

"Öh ČömÊ Óñ ÿÓù wøń'T ëVÉñ hÂvË tØ bè ÇÓñśÌöûŠ."

Jameson rubbed his wrists. "What's that supposedly mean?" Wilford asked looking between the two.

Anti ignored him and continued to stare at Jameson. "ŠòRrÿ Jj Ī fórgØT."

There was silence before Marvin screamed at them. "Did you all die or something. We're getting bored."

Jameson stood up and threw some leftover lasagna at him. It hit him square in the face. "Oh, it's on," Marvin growled.

An hour later they had all taken showers and the dining room was spotless. It all ended when Dark got pomegranate juice on his white tux and almost murdered everyone. Anti stopped him and they both hadn't been seen for a while. Wilford has shared multiple ideas very loudly to which Jameson had put tape over his mouth. Jake and Mark had gotten back to the mansion to see all the egos talking to each other except for Dark and Anti who didn't come down to dinner that night.

Wilford collapsed into his bed. "Welp g' night JJ."

Wilford smiled when he didn't hear anything in reply.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Jameson stuck by Wilford's side for the next few days. When he wasn't with Wilford he was out in the garden reading. When Wilford wasn't with Jameson he was messing with the other egos. He wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to scare the septiceyes while they were there.

"What 'cha reading?" Wilford asked.

Jameson peered over his book to look at the pink ego. He held up the book so that Wilford could see the cover. The book read The Strange and Beautiful Sorrows of Ava Lavender by Leslye Walton.

"How are you liking it?" Wilford asked.

Jameson gave Wilford a thumbs up. "Are you at a good part?"

Jameson tilted his head. "Right every part is a good part. I mean are you up for robbing a candy store with me."

Jameson didn't move. "Anti is with Dark and I thought," Jameson's board was shoved in his face.

"I want black liquorice."

Wilford wrinkled his nose. "You can have it."

Jameson bookmarked his page and set it next to him, reaching out his hand for Wilford. Wilford helped him to his feet and they walked side by side into the mansion.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

The egos were brought into this world by Mark and Jack when they decided that they should exist in the real world. Markiplier Mansion was a place where they could all co-exist in mostly peace. The woods that surrounded it worked in mysterious ways. If you went on the blocked-off path you would reach a cabin in the woods. The one near the right of the mansion would bring you to a black void. Most paths hadn't been explored due to the fact most of the egos didn't want to relive their stories.

Jameson and Wilford walked down a path littered with painted rocks. This particular path led to the who killed Markiplier world. Wilford was a wanted criminal there. Not that he or anyone else seemed to care.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Jameson was walking around the factory, opening doors and touching random bags of candy to look at. He didn't take anything if he wanted something he would ask Wilford to grab it. A loud sound interrupted him from reading the ingredients of sour gummy worms. Wilford ran past him followed by two policemen. Jameson closed the door and backed away. Gunshots rang outside the closet. Jameson took a deep breath and opened the door slightly. "Oh, for god sakes just hold still," Wilford screamed.

Manic giggles filled the room. Jameson walked towards the sound. He turned a corner to see Wilford pinning a policeman to the wall. He dragged a knife down the man's cheek. "You're definitely starting to like it." He raised his knife and brought it back down into the man's forehead.

Jameson took a step back. Wilford dropped the now corpse to the ground, laughing. He turned to Jameson. "Oh hello love." He crooned.

Jameson took another step back. "Oh please don't be scared," Wilford whispered.

"I didn't mean to. They attacked me first." His fingers ran through his hair. "They aren't dead."

Wilford started mumbling something incomprehensible. Jameson put his hand on Wilford's arm. Wilford slowly lowered his hands to look at Jameson. "You're beautiful," Wilford sighed and promptly passed out.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Wilford sat up groaning and rubbing his head. "Careful there you hit your head very hard," Dr. Schneeplestein warned.

Wilford groaned again and lay back down. "Oh give it to me straight doc what happened," Wilford said in a high pitched voice.

"You passed out due to your mental state going haywire," Dr. Iplier said flipping through some papers.

"Why would?" Wilford's eyes widened. "Oh no."

"Wilford."

"Jameson he saw me."

"Wilford."

"Edward he saw me kill them. And I threatened him."

"Knowing JJ he would be more turned on zhan anything," Dr. Schneeplestein said. Dr. Iplier coughed loudly. "Vhat?"

"We don't discuss others bedroom lives here."

Dr. Schneeplestein raised an eyebrow. "So ve don't talk about your zing with-"

Dr. Iplier slapped a hand over Dr. Schneeplestein's mouth. "No, we don't."

A knock on the door interrupted their bickering. Jameson walked in with a bag of cotton candy. He grinned when he saw Wilford. He waved the bag and made a motion with his hands. "He zighed that you have quite zhe sweet tooth apparently." Dr. Schneeplestein translated.

Wilford nodded. His eyebrows furrowed as he looked at the dapper ego. "You aren't afraid of me?"

Jameson opened his mouth as if he was laughing but no sound came out. He moved his hands again. "You haven't watched his video." Dr. Schneeplestein said. "He's been zhrough worse. I think he likes it now."

Dr. Schneeplestein fell off of his chair when he was hit with a bag of cotton candy. Jameson's jaw was clenched and his teeth were bared. "Are you growling?" Dr. Iplier asked, slightly concerned.

"And just when I thought you couldn't get cuter," Wilford said hopping off the couch. He wobbled when he stood. Jameson ran over to help steady him. "I'll be fine."

Jameson grabbed the bag of cotton candy from the floor and helped Wilford into the hall.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"Now I'm curious."

Jameson shoved some cotton candy into his mouth and grabbed his board. What?

"What are your videos about?"

"Well, mostly I stay silent and be cute until Anti basically turns me into a puppet. Then it ends."

"Puppet?"

"Strings and all."

"Bondage huh?"

Jameson coughed and grabbed his throat. Wilford jumped up and ran to his side. Jameson held up and finger before taking a deep breath. Wilford didn't return to his spot on his bed. Instead, he decided to sit next to the mute ego. He turned back to see the word maybe on his board. Wilford laughed and side hugged Jameson. "I'll keep that in mind dear."

Jameson pushed him off. "Take me to dinner first."

"I do know a good sushi shop if you want to go," Wilford said in a singsong voice.

Jameson stood up and motioned for Wilford to follow.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"We are definitely doing that again," Wilford whispered.

Jameson leaned against the pink maniac smiling. They opened the door to the mansion. Jack and Mark were talking in the front hall. They turned to look at the two. "Where were you guys."

Wilford pulled Jameson closer. "Sushi place."

"At least fecking tell someone where you going."

"Jack."

"The amount of times we have almost lost an ego cause they didn't tell us where they were going."

"Jack."

"Do ya want to end up in a ditch dead and forgotten?"

"Séan!"

Jack jumped and turned to Mark. "What?"

Mark pointed to Wilford's arm that was around Jameson's waist. "You two?"

"Yep," Wilford said popping the p.

"I'm so done," Jack said and walked out of the room.

"Uh, have fun?" Mark said and followed Jack.

"I'm the one who shot septiplier for them you'd think they'd be more grateful."

They just find it strange that their look-alikes are hooking up.

"They should get used to it," Wilford said, pressing his face to Jameson's neck.

Jameson pushed him away. "Aw come on. You're leaving tomorrow." Wilford whined.

Jameson stepped away from him and walked down the hall. He turned after a few steps and winked. Wilford smiled and ran after him.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Their foreheads were pressed together and their noses touching. They had found it was easier to communicate with physical touch. "I'll miss you," Wilford whispered. Jameson nodded. "You'll call right." Jameson nodded again.

"Oh come on lovebirds we have a flight to catch!" Marvin shouted.

Jameson moved and Wilford pulled him back. "See you later," he whispered kissing Jameson.

Jameson turned pink and grabbed the back of Wilford's head, leading him into a deep kiss. "Let's go!" Marvin shouted.

Jameson jumped away, gasping. He waved at Wilford and followed Marvin out the door. Wilford sighed. He smiled dreamily. "You're in deep," Dark said.

"I know." Wilford sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fic on here I hope you all like it. I will have more Dapperstache stories on the way. I will also write Danti eventually. Thank you all for reading, hope you enjoy.


End file.
